Buscando ser como tú
by Little Dark Sapphire
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si alguien ya ha vivido lo que tu estas viviendo? ¿Y si ese alguien pudiera ayudarte? Eso es lo que me pasó a mi. Me llamo Martin Jordan y esta es mi historia.
1. Prefacio

**Una pequeña y loca idea, que tal vez explique algunos acontecimientos y personajes de mis fics: Blackest Night y Changing Things. Comenzemos ^^**

* * *

**L**os tenía, tenía los expedientes que le ayudarían a vengarse de todo aquel que hubiera osado detenerle. Los expedientes, robados de Oa y Zamaron, contenían fechas, nombres, esquemas, notas y todo aquello que fuera necesario saber de los hijos de los linternas verdes. Todo aquel hijo de linterna o zafiro que hubiera recibido un anillo estaba en esos expedientes. Tomó el primero

Nombre: Soranik Sinestro

Edad: 12 años

Cuerpo: Linterna Verde

Especie: Korugarian

Planeta de Origen: Korugar

Sector: 1417

Padres: Thaal Siniestro, linterna del sector 1417

Habilidades: Curadora

_Este no me sirve-_ pensó. El expediente de la hija de Sinestro no era de utilidad.

Nombre: Koliwog

Edad: 12 años

Cuerpo: Linterna Verde

Especie: Bolovaxian/ Zor

Planeta de Origen: Bolovax Vic II

Sector: 674

Padres: Kilowog, sargento del cuerpo de linternas verdes

Habilidades: Combate mano a mano

_Esto ya es otra cosa- _pensó sonriendo. Este expediente le servía, pasó al siguiente.

Nombre: Tomar-tu

Edad: 12 años

Cuerpo: Linterna Verde

Especie: Xudarian

Planeta de Origen: Xudar

Sector: 2813

Padres: Tomar-Re, guardia de honor y protector del libro de Oa

Habilidades: Rastreo

_Otro expediente, inútil-_ pensó-_Un momento… ¿Su madre no es acaso aquella Star Sapphire?-_sonrió al recordarlo y guardo el expediente de Tomar-tu junto al de Koliwog. Tomó otro.

Nombre: Martin Jordan

Edad: 12 años

Cuerpo: Linterna Verde

Especie: Humano

Planeta de Origen: La tierra

Sector: 2814

Padres: Hal Jordan, guardia de honor

Habilidades: Volar naves de manera excelente

Notas: El _día de la fecha Martin Jordan de la tierra ha faltado a las reglas…_

_Martin Jordan ha cometido desacato de las órdenes dadas por los guardianes por que…_

_Chico problema-_ pensó. Había muchas anotaciones que decían que el chico había desobedecido o faltado al reglamento-_Aunque no me extraña sabiendo de quien es hijo. _Pasó al siguiente, pero este era de las Star Sapphire.

Nombre: Tiffany Jordan

Edad: 12 años

Cuerpo: Star Sapphires

Especie: Humana

Planeta de Origen: La tierra

Sector: 2814

Padres: Carol Ferris, campeona del amor

Habilidades: Combate mano a mano

_Otro expediente útil-_pensó esbozando otra sonrisa

Nombre: Aga´Po II

Edad: 12 años

Cuerpo: Star Sapphires

Especie: Zamaronian

Planeta de Origen: Zamaron

Sector: Espacio Fronterizo

Padres: Ghiata, consejera real

Habilidades: Defensa personal (Estando armada)

_La hermana de Tomar-tú, si no me equivoco-_

Nombre: Zafira

Edad: 11 años

Cuerpo: Star Sapphires

Especie: Zamaronian

Planeta de Origen: Zamaron

Sector: Espacio Fronterizo

Padres: Aga´Po, Reina de Zamaron

Habilidades: Capacidad de abrir portales y crear anillos de Star Sapphire

_¿Así que la reina tuvo una hijia?-_ pensaba mientras tomaba otro expediente, solo que este no era el que esperaba encontrar:

Nombre: Amala Rev

Edad: 15 años

Cuerpo: Indigo Tribe

Especie: 404 not found

Planeta de Origen: Colony 12

Sector: Espacio Fronterizo

Padres: El difunto linterna verde, Shyr Rev

Habilidades: Compasión

_¿Qué hace esto aquí?_- pensó extrañado. Sacudió la cabeza, no importaba, de todas formas ese expediente no le servía. Así que lo puso junto al de Soranik Sinestro. Tomó otro

Nombre: Pesh Walker

Edad: 14 años

Cuerpo: Linterna Verde

Especie: Astonian

Planeta de Origen: Astonia

Sector: Espacio Fronterizo

Padres: Saint Walker, primer linterna azul

Habilidades: Esquivos

_-Umm…-_Comenzó a debatirse si este expediente le servía o no. Finalmente se encogió de hombros y lo dejó entre los expedientes que servían y los que no.

Nombre: Razey

Edad: 12 años

Cuerpo: Linterna azul

Especie: Volkregian

Planeta de Origen: Volkreg

Sector: La zona olvidada

Padres: Razer, técnico de arsenal en el cuerpo de linternas azules y Aya, piloto del cuerpo de linternas verdes. Ambos de la zona olvidada. Nieto de los guardianes, Appa Ali Apsa y su esposa Scar.

Habilidades: Combate cuerpo a cuerpo, manejo de cuchillas y tecnología.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja. Este era el expediente que tanto buscaba. Tomaría venganza contra Razer y contra los guardianes. Aún quedaban expedientes por revisar pero estaba seguro que no le servirían como los que ya tenía. Sonrió. La venganza iba a ser terrible.

* * *

**Okeeey, Capitulo súper raro. Tu te preguntaras ¿Cómo es que Ghiata esta viva? ¿Esta casada y tiene hijos? ¿La reina Aga´Po es madre? ¿Quién es este tipo y que le quiere hacer a Razer? ¿Qué le hizo Razer en primer lugar? ¿Amala y Pesh son linternas? ¿Saint Walker tiene una hija? ¿Por qué no dejo de hacer preguntas? Por cierto como no sabía las especies de la mayoría de ellos simplemente use los gentilicios en inglés espero que les guste.**

**Todo eso y más en el próximo capitulo…**

**Paz, bro!**


	2. Cartas de la Academia

Hola, me llamo Martin Jordan. Tengo 12 años y soy un Linterna Verde, en realidad, todavía no. Estoy en entrenamiento, soy parte de los llamados: "Linternas Aprendices" o "Linternas Junior" como les decimos aquí en la Tierra. Cada sector tiene uno o dos linternas aprendices. Mi hermana también es aprendiz, pero ella es la aprendiz de mamá por que ellas son parte de las Star Sapphire. A veces, hacemos de supérheroes. Nos hacemos llamar la "Lantern Family". Mi papá es Linterna Verde, mi mamá es Star Sapphire, mi hermana es Sapphire Heart y yo soy Súper Green. Con esa clase de nombres más las mascaras, ¿Quién nos reconocería?. También está Gwendolyn, la hija Guy Gardner. Ella es la mejor amiga de mi hermana Tiffany, y mi compañera de sector. A diferencia de nuestros padres nosotros no nos peleamos. Gwen, como prefiere que la llamen, es una compañía agradable y también es muy lista.

Hoy es el último día de clases, por suerte. Ahora mismo estoy mirando el reloj, solo faltan 10 minutos. _Pasa rápido, pasa rápido_-pienso. Entonces me llega una nota a mi pupitre, escrita con rosa. Es de Tiffany.

_"Si sigues mirando el reloj el tiempo no va a pasar"_

-Tiffany

Tomé mi lapicera y le conteste:

_"Meh, no es como si tuvieras algo importante que hacer hoy"_

Ella me respondió:

_"¿Tu que sabes?_ _Tengo que ayudar a Aga´po y zafira en la tarde"_

El timbre sonó a todo lo que daba, señalando que ya eran vacaciones.

-¡La vida es bella!- grité yo

Las chicas rieron por mi actitud, pero entonces nuestros anillos sonaron.

Fuimos hasta la ciudad y había un enorme monstruo químico atacando los edificios.

-¿¡Qué demonios es esa cosa!? -Dijo Tiffany

-Tiffany Jordan, cuida tus palabras o te lavare la boca con jabón -dije con una mano en la cintura imitando a mi mamá.

Ella rodó los ojos.

-Intentaré calmarlo -dijo

Trató de usar el poder de los zafiros estrella pero el monstruo sacó un enorme tentáculo y la empujó, haciéndola chocar contra un enorme edificio. Gwen y yo fuimos a ver si estaba bien, por suerte lo estaba.

-No podemos solos -dijo

-Tiene razón, Martin -la apoyó Gwen

-Pelearemos hasta que no podamos más, entonces

Ellas asintieron

* * *

-¡Demonios, Martin! -dijo Gwen sosteniendo su brazo lastimado. Bueno esta no había sido tan buena idea después de todo.

-Por suerte, ya pedí refuerzos. -Dijo Tiffany

Entonces, aparecieron 4 misiles que golpearon al monstruo. Tres verdes y uno rosa. Hal, Carol, John y Guy

-¿Están bien, niños? -dijo Carol con ternura mientras Hal, John y Guy se encargaban del monstruo

-Solo algo lastimados -admitió Gwen

Hal, John y Guy acabaron rápidamente con aquel monstruo. Que explotó dejando todo hecho una mugre por todas partes.

-Iuu! -se quejaron Gwen y Tiffany

Carol frunció la nariz con desagrado

-Eso fue asqueroso -dijo John

-Totalmente -acordó Hal

-¡Papá! -se quejó Gwen

Guy la tenía en brazos

-No quiero quejas, jovencita.

-Puedo ir hasta casa volando -dijo ella cruzándose de brazos

-NO. No puedes, estas muy lastimada y a tu anillo casi se le acaba la batería. Te llevo yo -le debatió

-Ya no soy una bebé -dijo ella

-Lo eres para mí

Y sí, así era. Gardner podía ser un cretino engreído a veces, pero era un buen padre.

-¿Y ustedes dos? ¿Están bien? -dijo Carol acariciando maternalmente la cara de Martin

-Si -dijo él- pero Tiffany se golpeó contra aquel edificio -añadió señalándolo

-Estoy bien -dijo ella

Hal y Carol se miraron

-Vamos a casa -dijo Hal- Y luego revisaremos esa heridas Tiffany -añadió mirándola seriamente

Ella asintió

**Más Tarde...**

Todos se acomodaron en la sala, había sido un día pesado.

-Bien, creo que ahora podemos cenar como una familia normal

-¡Mamá! -se quejó Martin- ¡No somos una familia normal! ¡SOMOS LA LANTERN FAMILY! -Finalizó haciendo una pose heroica sobre el sofá

-¡Martin Jordan! ¡Te bajas del sofá! -le regaño Carol

-OK (U.U)

-Voy a servir la cena...¿Hal?

-¿Si?

-¿Sacaste la basura?

-Umm...no

-Ve a hacerlo entonces

-Aw, Carol! -se quejó Hal

-¡Ve!

-Okey, ¿Quieres que traiga el correo también? -dijo con sarcasmo

-Si, ¿Por que no?

-Yo y mi bocota -se quejó Hal

-Ustedes dos, ayúdenme a poner la mesa -les dijo a los niños

Luego de que todo estuviera en su lugar se sentaron a comer

-¿Qué tal la escuela? -dijo Carol

-Bien -dijo Tiffany

-Que bueno que son vacaciones -comentó Martin- Así no tendremos que ver a esa bruja anciana con cara de...

-¡Martin! -le interrumpió Carol mientras Hal se reía

-¿Qué?

-Uggh, eres igual a tu padre- suspiró Carol

-Que bueno -dijo Martin con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Hal rió y acarició la cabeza de su hijo

Carol suspiró sonoramente de nuevo

-En fin -dijo- ¿Había correo, Hal?

-Si...sobre eso...hay buenas y malas noticias. Las buenas son esta carta -dijo entregándosela

-¿Y las malas?

-Que nos cobraron 1900$ dolares desde nuestra última misión en el espacio

-¿QUÉ?

-Si, mira. Es la cuenta de luz

-Uggh ¿Qué acaso no les dije que apagaran las luces?

-Emm...las que quedaron encendidas fueron las luces de tu estudio

-Oh...-dijo apenada

-Mami, ¿Cuál es la carta de las buenas noticias? -Preguntó Tiffany

-Esta -dijo levantandola

-¿Y qué dice?

Hal y Carol se miraron sonrientes

-¿Por qué no la lees para nosotros, cielo?

-Oh..está bien -aceptó

Tiffany se paró frente a su familia y tomó la carta. Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó:

_Estimada Familia Jordan:_

_Se les informa que sus hijos, Martin y Tiffany Jordan, han sido aceptados en la academia de Linternas Aprendices. Los cursos comienzan en aproximadamente tres lunas, se les ruega que asistan tanto los padres como los mentores de los niños al banquete de inicio._

_Saludos, el consejo de los guardianes_

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Carol- ¿Qué les parece?

_Silencio..._

_-_¿Niños?

-¡WOW! ¡INCREÍBLE! -gritó Martin

-¡OMG! ¡OMG! ¡OMG! -dijo Tiffany

Hal y Carol se reían por el alboroto

-Aquí está la lista de clases que van tomar -dijo Carol dándole un papel a Tiffany

-¿Qué dice? ¿Qué dice?

-Cálmate -le dijo Tiffany a Martin. Luego se volvió a aclarar la garganta y leyó:

_Clases que se dictan en la academia:_

_1. Protocolos_

_-_Aaabuuuriiidoo -se quejó Martin

-Cállate - le dijo su hermana para luego continuar leyendo

_2. Tácticas de Combate_

_3. Entrenamientos con los poderes del anillo_

_-_¡Wow! ¡Eso ya está mejor! -exclamó Martin feliz

_4. Bioquímica _

_5. Derechos_

-¡Increíble! -dijo Tiffany contenta

-Ya me perdiste (._.) -dijo Martin

_6. Mantenimiento de naves_

_7. Combate cuerpo a cuerpo_

-No te preocupes, ya me recuperaste (:D) -dijo Martin

Hal rió

-¡OMG! ¡Martin, mira! -Dijo Tiffany

-¿Qué? ¿Qué Pasa?

-_Clase 8: Vuelo de aeronaves_

_-_¡Increíble!

-¡Lo sé!

-¿Y a que no saben quién les consiguió la lista preliminar de los profesores? -dijo Hal

-¿Tú? -dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Si que si

-¿Quiénes serán los profesores? - preguntó Carol con curiosidad

-A ver, -dijo Hal leyendo la hoja

_Clase 1: Protocolos - Saalak_

_Clase 2: Tácticas de Combate -Thaal Sinestro_

_Clase 3: Entrenamiento con los poderes del anillo- Tomar-Re_

_Clase 4: Bioquímica- Chaselon_

_Clase 5: Derechos-Boodika_

_Clase 6: Mantenimiento de Naves-Aya_

_Clase 7: Combate cuerpo a cuerpo-Kilowog_

_Clase 8: Vuelo de aeronaves-Hal Jordan_

_-_¿Estás de broma? -dijo Carol

-Nope

-Déjame ver eso -dijo Carol sacando le la hoja

_-_Ahora soy profesor (:D)

-¡Eso atenta contra la seguridad de los niños! ¿Los guardianes se volvieron locos?

-(¬¬)

-¡No me mires así es cierto!

-Claro como digas.

-Cambiemos de tema, también hay un par de clases extra que tal vez les gusten -dijo Carol leyendo una hoja

-¿Cuáles? -preguntó Tiffany

-Sanación...

-Esa la va a dar Ganthet -interrumpió Hal

-Puntería, armamento, etc

-La de armamento creo que la va a dar Razer

-¿Por qué no me extraña? -dijo suspirando- Además hay unas clases que son exclusivas para señoritas, Tiffany

-¿Enserio?

-Si. Hay algunas que la Reina Aga´po considero no debían ser mixtas.

-¿Cómo cuál? -preguntó Hal

-Combate cuerpo a cuerpo por ejemplo, esa la va a dar Galia

-Déjame ver eso -dijo Hal tomando la hoja- ¿Compresión del amor? ¿Qué Rayos? (._.)

-Ah, esa es mi clase -dijo Carol con satisfacción

-Okeey...dijo Hal no muy convencido

-Terminemos de cenar, y luego a dormir, tenemos que levantarnos temprano mañana.

* * *

**Bien, demos una felicitación para Martin y Tiffany por su aceptación en la "Lantern Academy"**

**Paz, Bro ^3^**

**Bye, se me cuidan!**


	3. Misión y cena para dos

**Capítulo 2: Misión y Cena para dos**

**M**artin llegó a Oa rápidamente, se encontró con Kolwog y Kalaas.

-Hola, chicos –dijo

-Saludos, Martin Jordan de la Tierra

-Kalaas, de umm…¿Slyggia? **(N/A: ¿Ves, Hal? No era tan difícil)**

-Sep

-¡Y Kolwog! ¡Hola, colega! –dijo levantado el puño

-Hola, cabeza hueca ¿Qué Tal la tierra? –dijo mientras correspondía a su saludo

-Oh, ya sabes como siempre. ¿Y a qué no sabes?

-¿Qué?

-Tengo una amiga que podemos presentarle a Razey

-¿Bromeas?

-Nope –Martin vio que Kalaas quería formarparte de la conversación, así que se le acercó- Y dime, Kalaas ¿Qué cuentas?

-Amm, pues…-Dijo él ante la inesperada conversación- Me aceptaron en la academia. ¿Qué hay de ti?

-También –sonrió

-¿Y tu Kolwog?

-¡Soy el hijo del sargento! ¿Cómo no me iban a aceptar?

Martin y Kalaas se miraron. Luego sonó algo en el monitor de Kalaas

-Los guardianes nos recibirán ahora -dijo Kalaas

-Bien –dijo Martin

Entraron y los guardianes comenzaron a ocupar sus puestos. Cuando todos estuvieron en sus lugares Appa Ali Apsa habló:-Martin Jordan sector 2-8-1-4 y Kolwog sector 6-7-4. Como sabrán han sido aceptados en la Academia de Linternas.

-Si, Señor –dijeron al unísono

-Bien, tendrán una misión, dicha misión que traigan SANOS y SALVOS a los demás Linternas Aprendices –Continuo Appa poniendo énfasis en "Sanos y salvos"- Residan o no en el espacio fronterizo. ¿Entienden?

-Si, señor –repitieron

-Será puesta una nave a su disposición

-Gracias, Señor –dijeron al unísono

-Pueden irse

-Gracias Se-

Los guardianes se retiraron sin dejarlos terminar.

-Más tarde les mostraré la nave que llevaran –prometió Kalaas

-Me parece bien –dijo Martin emocionado

**Más Tarde…**

-Vengan –dijo Kalaas- Es por aquí.

Llegaron. Había una nave blanca y verde.

-Wow (*-*) –dijo Martin

-Increíble (O.o) –dijo Kilowog

-¡Mira esa envergadura *¬*!

-Es…Es…

-El Interceptor –anunció Kalaas divertido por la actitud de sus compañeros.

-¿Podemos llevárnosla ya? –preguntó Martin

-Aún no –dijo Kalaas- Los guardianes quieren daros una orden más

-Uggh, ¿Qué?

-Que no irán solos –interrumpió Appa Ali Apsa entrando a la estancia. Martin se asustó ¿Quién iría? ¿Kalaas? ¿Soranik? ¿Jade? ¿Kyle? ¿Tiffany? _En el santo nombre de Jesús Cristo, por favor no. Ayuda_ –pensó Martin

-Porfavor, pasa…

Martin y Kolwog miraron expectantes

-Gwendolyn –finalizó Scar

Martin suspiró aliviado

Luego de un par de saludos Ranakar dijo:

-Hemos elegido a Gwendolyn Gardner por su alto coeficiente intelectual, creemos que será capaz de manejar los parámetros técnicos y mecánicos de la nave

-Bien –dijo Martin- ¿Podemos irnos ya?

-De acuerdo –dijo Scar

-¿Se van sin despedirse? –dijo alguien que entró por la puerta

Eran Hal, Kilowog y Guy

-Más les vale tener cuidado allá afuera –dijo Guy

-Lo tendremos, papá –aseguró Gwen

-Martin, quiero que llegues a casa para la cena.

-Si, papá

-Lo mismo tú, Kolwog. Ya sabes como se pone tu madre cuando no llegas.

-¡Señor, si, señor! –dijo Kolwog haciendo un saludo marcial causando que Kilowog riera.

-Gwendolyn –le llamó Scar

-¿Si, Señora?

-Esta es la lista de los alumnos que deben traer –dijo dándole una hoja de papel- Y está la de las coordenadas de cada uno –añadió dándole un pequeño pendrive

-Si tienen problemas, nos llaman –dijo Hal- Iremos a buscarlos

-¿Cómo?

-Con esto –dijo Hal haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Una enorme nave parecida al interceptor pero 5 veces más grande.

-El Interceptor II –anunció Hal

-Wow –dijo Martin

-¿Hermosa, no? –preguntó Hal

Los chicos se miraron.

-¡LA NUESTRA ES MÁS BONITA!

Eso hizo reír a todos.

-Ya vayan

-¡Qué empiece la búsqueda! –dijo Martin

Appa rodó los ojos mientras que Sayd y Hal rieron

**La búsqueda ya comenzó!**

**Descubramos como les va en el proximo capítulo!**


	4. Beware my power (Amala)

**Capítulo 3: Beware my power (Amala)**

Ya estaban en el espacio fronterizo.

-¿Adónde nos dirigimos, Srta. de alto coeficiente intelectual? –dijo Martin con un tono de burla en el nuevo apodo de Gwen

Ella solo rodó sus ojos.

-Shyr Apocalipsis, a buscar a Amala Rev

-Ok.

Luego de un rato de viaje llegaron a Shyr Apocalipsis

-Creo que llegamos

Se acercaron a una cabaña donde había una mujer que trabajaba en el jardín.

-Buenos Días –saludó educadamente Gwen

-Hola, Linternas Verdes ¿Qué necesitan?

-¿Es usted Biara Rev?

-Así es

-Buscamos a su hija Amala

-Oh –Biara se levantó, se sacudió la tierra y llamó a Amala- ¡AMALA!

-¿Si, mamá? –se escuchó desde adentro

-¡Te buscan!

De la cabaña, salió una niña vestida con una ropa de color Índigo, ya que ese era el cuerpo al que pertenecía.

-Hola, Amala –dijo Martin

-Hola, ¿Cómo saben mi nombre?

-Los guardianes nos enviaron, nos pidieron que te demos esto –dijo Kolwog

-¡Cielos! –dijo luego de leerla

-¿Qué pasa, Amala?

-¡Me aceptaron en la academia! –respondió sonriente y risueña

-¡Oh, Tesoro! ¡Felicidades! –dijo Biara abrazando a su hija

-Venimos para llevarte a Oa –dijo Martin

-¿A Oa? –dijo Biara repentinamente preocupada

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Gwen

-No sucede nada –mintió Biara

-¡Voy a juntar mis cosas!

Amala fue a por sus cosas, y Biara les ofreció entrar.

Aproximadamente media hora más tarde, Amala salió de su habitación con la maleta ya hecha.

-Perdón por tardar, no tuve noción del tiempo y no sabía que llevar.

-Es entendible –sonrió Gwen

-No, no lo es –susurró Martin a Kolwog

Gwen rodó los ojos

-¿Nos vamos? –preguntó Amala

-De acuerdo. Gracias por la hospitalidad, señora Rev –dijo Gwen

-Dime Biara

-Muy bien

Salieron afuera y Amala se despidió de su mamá:

-Adiós, mamá. Te voy a extrañar.

-Amala, hija, por favor ten mucho cuidado.

-No te preocupes, Mamá. Yo voy a volver, te lo prometo.

Se fueron. Cuando estuvieron en el Interceptor, Martin le preguntó a Amala sobre lo que le dijo a su mamá.

-¿Por qué le dijiste así? Si quieres decirnos, claro.

-Es que…-Amala suspiró- ¿Ven esa estatua de allá? -dijo señalando una enorme estatua- La levantaron en honor a mi papá, Shyr Rev. El murió cuando yo era pequeña, apenas tenía un año y medio.

-¿Qué le pasó? –Preguntó Kolwog con todo el tacto que fue capaz.

-Murió tratando de salvar nuestro planeta: Colony 12. Los Linternas Rojas destruyeron nuestro planeta, pero gracias a mi papá pudimos sobrevivir.

-¿Cómo?

-Otros 2 linternas lo ayudaron. Eran muy valientes. Por lo que se, uno de ellos incluso fue a por los linternas rojas. Mi papá les dio tempo, pero tuvo que dar su vida por ese tiempo.

-¿Sabes quienes son esos 2 linternas que ayudaron a tu papá? –preguntó Martin

-Si, uno se llamaba Hal Jordan y el otro era Sargento…el sargento… ¡Kilowog! ¡Si! Kilowog, así se llamaba.

Martin y Kolwog sonrieron

-¿Por qué sonríen? –preguntó Amala

-Conocemos a esos linternas

-¿¡Enserio!?

-Si, yo soy Martin Jordan –se presentó

Amala abrió los ojos sorprendida

-Eres…

-El hijo de Hal Jordan –completó Martin con una sonrisa amistosa

-Y yo soy Kolwog, el hijo del Sargento Kilowog

-Y yo soy Gwendolyn Gardner, por si no te lo dije.

-Vaya –comentó Amala- Siempre he querido agradecerle a Hal Jordan y al Sargento Kilowog por lo que hicieron por mi padre.

-Podrás hacerlo en persona cuando lleguemos a Oa, ellos son profesores en la Academia.

-¿¡De verdad!?

-Sep

-Reportémonos con los guardianes –dijo Gwen

No necesitaron hacerlo, los guardianes llamaron primero.

-Veintiocho catorce ¿Cuál es tu reporte? –preguntó Appa

-Amala ya está con nosotros ¿Volvemos a Oa ya?

-No

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Gwen

-Tienen que traer a TODOS los estudiantes, después pueden regresar.

-¿¡QUÉ!? –gritaron todos

-El consejo así lo ha decidido

-¡Pero tomaría mas de 5 meses hacer eso! –alegó Martin

-Apresúrense entonces –finalizó Appa cortando la comunicación

-¿Adónde iremos ahora? –preguntó Amala

-Conozco a alguien que puede hacer que lleguemos a tiempo a la Academia

-¿Quién? –preguntó Amala

-Mi primo Razey. Gwen, fija el curso para la zona olvidada.

-Voy

**Los chicos están yendo a la zona olvidada a buscar a Razey ¿Qué pasará?**

**Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.**

**Bye, se me cuidan ^3^**

**Paz, Bro!**


	5. Razer s Edge (Razey y Corgi)

**Capítulo 4: Razer´s Edge (Razey y Corgi)**

**-L**legamos a la Zona Olvidada –anunció Gwen

**-**Perfecto. Dirijámonos allá –dijo Martin

Se dirigieron a un planeta anaranjado con tonos marrones.

-Volkreg –Anunció Martin

Estacionaron el interceptor frente a una cabaña que estaba en el bosque lejos de la ciudad. Era un lugar bastante tranquilo y agradable.

Al frente de la casa había un lago tranquilo y calmo. Junto al cual estaban meditando, Razer, Razey y Corgi.

El interceptor se estacionó del otro lado del lago. Razey se paró de un salto.

-Con calma, hijo –recomendó Razer parándose también solo que con más calma.

Razey salió corriendo disparado hacia la casa a buscar sus cosas. Razer alzó a Corgi, y caminó hasta la puerta de la casa.

-Tú también ve por tus cosas –dijo Razer mientras apoyaba a Corgi en el suelo.

-Voy –dijo el pequeño perro

Los chicos bajaron del Interceptor

-¡Hola, Tío Razer! ¡Hola, Tía Aya! –saludó alegremente Martin

-Hola, Martin –dijo Aya con una sonrisa. No por algo Martin era su sobrino favorito.

-Hola, Martin –dijo Razer- ¿Cómo están tus padres?

-Bien

-Hola –saludó Kolwog

-Buenos días –dijo Gwen

-Razer, Aya –dijo Amala asintiendo

-Hola, Niños

Luego de un par de saludos, Razey salió de la casa con su maleta repleta y Corgi con su maleta.

-Aww! Los voy a extrañar tanto –dijo Aya al borde del llanto- Crecen tan rápido –añadió limpiándose una lágrima.

-Vamos Mamá –dijo Razey- Nos veremos cuando tú y papá tengan que ir a la academia para el banquete de inicio.

-Lo sé –Aya se agachó al nivel de Razey, arrodillándose en el suelo- Prométeme que te portarás bien, te lavarás los dientes y comerás bien.

-Te lo prometo

-¿Tú también, Corgi?

-Si, Aya

Razey se dio media vuelta para irse, pero se arrepintió, dio media vuelta y abrazó a su mamá. Después abrazó a su papá.

-Los quiero –les susurró

-¡Yo también quiero cariño! –se quejó Corgi  
Aya le alzó y le dio de besos en el hocico.

-¡Me acordé de algo! –exclamó dejando a Corgi en los brazos de Razer

-Adiós, Razer –dijo Corgi- Extrañaré lamer tu cara

-¡Corgi! (¬¬)

-Es broma :P

Aya salió de la casa con dos cajas una pequeña y una grande.

-Toma, Razey -dijo dándole la caja grande- Para que compartas con tus amigos. Y Corgi, esto para ti –dijo dándole la caja pequeña- También para compartir

-¡Gracias, Aya! ¡Guau! –dijo y ladró Corgi contento

-Los voy a extrañar tanto –dijo Aya rompiendo a llorar otra vez

-Ya, mamá. Te escribiremos y llamaremos a diario –prometió Razey

-Más te vale –sonrió Aya

Finalmente se fueron. Razer y Aya miraron al cielo hasta que el interceptor desapareció de su vista.

-Voy a preparar la cena –avisó Aya

-De acuerdo. Yo voy a seguir meditando –dijo Razer

Razer empezó a caminar hacia el borde del lago.

-Razer, deberías tener cuidado con esa…-empezó Aya

_**¡PUM! ¡SPLASH!**_

Razer se cayó al lago por que el muy tope se tropezó con una piedra.

-Yo te avise con tiempo

-(¬¬)

Aya rió

-¿Qué quieres comer hoy?

-La verdad no tengo hambre.

-Tienes que comer algo –dijo Aya- O de lo contrario esperar 6 meses a tu próximo turno de comer

Razer hizo una mueca. Aya se le acercó y le abrazó, sin importarle que estuviera mojado por su caída en el lago.

-Anda, come algo –dijo cariñosamente- ¿Sabes qué? Te haré tu favorito ¿Sí?

-De acuerdo –aceptó Razer con una sonrisa

**Mientras tanto en el Interceptor…**

**-V**as a compartir habitación con nosotros, Razey –le informó Martin

**-**Me parece bien –dijo Razey con una sonrisa

-Tú también, Corgi

-De acuerdo, guau

Fueron hasta la habitación que compartían Kolwog y Martin en el Interceptor, y ayudaron a Razey a desempacar. Luego fueron al puente y le explicaron la misión. Se habían olvidado por completo de la caja que Aya le había dado a Razey.

-¿Qué hay adentro? –preguntó Amala

-Ni idea –contestó Razey- ¿La abrimos?

-De acuerdo ^^ -dijo Martin con entusiasmo

Razey giró la llave y abrió la caja lentamente. Resultó estar llena de golosinas.

-O.O

-¡WOW!

-Gracias, Mamá –susurró Razey, tan bajo que nadie lo escuchó


	6. Heir Apparent (Elondia)

**Capítulo 5: Heir Apparent **

**L**uego de comer unas cuantas golosinas, decidieron que era hora de reanudar la búsqueda.

-Los censores están detectando la presencia de una anillo de Linterna Aprendiz a 5.4 Terawatts de distancia –anunció Razey

-Dirijámonos allá –ordenó Martin

-En curso –dijo Gwen

**20 minutos después…**

Iolande estaba sentada en su trono usando su traje de linterna verde, el cual nunca se quitaba. Entonces, las puertas se abrieron. Y los guardias empuñaron sus armas.

-Alto –ordenó Iolande al ver las vestimentas

-Linternas Verdes, bienvenidos a Betrass…Betrassus –La sabia y ya no tan joven reina de Betrassus se descolocó un momento al ver los trajes y las apariencias de sus jóvenes visitantes.

Martin y Kolwog hicieron una reverencia ante la reina

-Somos Kolwog y Martin Jordan del cuerpo de linternas verdes

_Eso explica todo –_pensó Iolande

-Bienvenidos ¿En que puedo servirles?

-Nos gustaría conocer a la Linterna aprendiz que sirve a su planeta

-Será un placer

La reina dirigió su vista hacia una columna detrás de la que se escondía una pequeña sombra

-¿Elondia? ¿Puedes venir?

La niña salió tímidamente desde detrás de la columna y se les acercó.

-Linternas, ella es mi hija La princesa Elondia.

Ella vestía una vestido azul muy similar al de su madre. Era idéntica a ella, con la diferencia de que ella usaba dos coletas en lugar de una.

-Muestrales tu talento, pequeña

-Si, mamá –dijo ella. Sacó un anillo de su bolsillo **(N/A: Verso sin esfuerzo XD) **y lo puso en su dedo.

Elondia tenía el mismo traje que su mamá. Sonreía.

-Es un placer conocerte, Princesa Elondia –dijo Martin besando su mano.

Elondia se ruborizó

-¿Para que querían conocerme?

-Para darte esto –dijo Martin dándole una carta

Elondia la abrió y abrió la boca sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Fui aceptada en la academia!

-Oh, cielo. Me alegró por ti –dijo Iolande abrazándola

-Venimos para llevarte hasta allá –dijo Martin

-¡Voy por mis cosas! –dijo ella contenta, para luego salir corriendo.

-Te esperaremos

-Linternas Verdes –dijo Iolande- Tengo una petición para ustedes

-Lo que sea, Reina

-Necesito que cuiden bien a Elondia, ella es algo torpe y tiende a meterse en muchos problemas –dijo Iolande preocupada

-Despreocúpese, Reina –sonrió Martin

-¡Estoy lista! –exclamó Elondia feliz

-Vamos entonces –dijo Martin sonriendo

Elondia se despidió de su mamá, y subió al Interceptor

-Elondia, te presento al resto de la tripulación –dijo Martin- Gwen, Amala, Razey y Corgi –dijo señalándolos conforme los nombraba

-Es un placer conocerlas, Gwen y Amala. Y hola Razey y Corgi –sonrió

-¿Se conocen? –preguntó Martin sorprendido

-Sep, nuestras mamás se conocieron en el consulado de reinos. Al que fueron todas las reinas de los corps.

-Cierto, mi mamá fue –dijo Kolwog- Pero yo no fui

-Zafira también va a venir, Elondia

-¿¡Enserio!? ¡Increíble!

-Elondia, tú compartirás habitación con Amala y Gwen. Espero que no te moleste

-No hay problema –sonrió la encantadora Betrassiana

-¿Alguna pregunta? –preguntó Razey

-Si, ¿Son muchos los que debemos llevar a la academia?

-¿Gwen? –preguntó Razey

-Scar me dio esta lista –les explicó- en ella dice quienes son los que debemos traer

-Léela, léela, léela –pidió/canturreó Elondia

Gwen tomó un largo suspiro y comenzó:

•_Elondia (Betrassus/Espacio Fronterizo)_

•_Razey (La Zona Olvidada/Espacio Fronterizo)_

•_Pesh Walker (Odym/Espacio Fronterizo)_

•_William (Steampunk/Espacio Fronterizo)_

•_Amala Rev (Shyr Apocalipsis/Espacio Fronterizo)_

•_Soshera (Thanagar/Espacio Fronterizo)_

•_Zafira (Zamaron/Espacio Fronterizo) _

•_Larvorix (Sector 0017)_

•_Kolwog (Sector 674)_

•_B´dg (Sector 1014)_

•_Soranik Siniestro (Sector 1417)_

•_Aga´po II (Sector 2813)_

•_Tomar-Tu (Sector 2813)_

•_Martin Jordan (Sector 2814)_

•_Tiffany Jordan (Sector 2814)_

•_Arisia R´rab (Sector 2815)_

•_Nechase_

_-_¡Son muchos! –dijo Amala sorprendida- ¿Cómo entraremos todos aquí?

_-_Nos las arreglaremos –dijo Martin restándole importancia

-¿Por qué no estás en la lista, Gwen? –preguntó Corgi

-No me aceptaron –dijo triste, mirando al suelo

-No estés triste –dijo Razey- Puedo hablar con mis abuelos si quieres, tus habilidades son excepcionales. Serías genial en la academia.

-Gracias, Razey, pero la respuesta es no

-¿Por qué?

-Sólo…no. Quiero ganarlo por mi misma, no por un arreglo ¿Entiendes?

-Entiendo perfectamente.

Pero entonces sintieron un ruido. Y aparecieron unas letras en el vidrio que decían:

"_Martin Jordan: Ábreme la puerta"_

Martin frunció el ceño

-¿Qué rayos? –dijo Kolwog

-Es mi hermana –dijo Martin acentuando su ceño fruncido

-¿Tienes una hermana? –preguntó Elondia curiosa

-Si, tendrás el "placer" de conocerla –dijo con sarcasmo

Razey abrió la puerta y entró Tiffany. Luego de un par de presentaciones, Martin interrogó a su hermana:

-¿Qué quieres, Tiffany? –dijo con acritud

-Unirme a la misión

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Tú no te quedas!

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Mamá y Papá deben estar muy preocupados! ¡Te voy a llevar de vuelta a casa! –dijo tecleando algo en el tablero

-Párale a tu caballo, vaquero. Mamá y Papá están al tanto y me dijeron que te vigilara

-¿Quién dice que dejaremos que te quedes?

-Yo no tengo problema- dijo Elondia

-Igual –dijo Amala

-Ni yo –dijo Razey

-Mira, haremos algo –dijo ella para luego acercarse a Kolwog- Sargento Kolwog, ¿Puedo quedarme? Prometo ser de ayuda a la tripulación.

Kolwog rió

-Bienvenida a la tripulación, soldado

Tiffany hizó un pequeño saludo marcial

-En descanso –aprobó Kolwog

Tiffany se sentó con una sonrisa y un aire triunfante

-¿¡QUÉ!? –se quejó Martin

-Ya está decidido, Poseer

-Meh, ya que –dijo Martin- Bienvenida, Hermanita –añadió tendiendo los brazos

Tiffany se acercó y le dio un abrazó.

Mientras tanto Gwen tomó un marcador y puso cruces junto a los nombres de quienes ya habían reclutado

La lista quedó así:

•_Elondia (Betrassus/Espacio Fronterizo) _**X**

•_Razey (La Zona Olvidada/Espacio Fronterizo) _**X**

•_Pesh Walker (Odym/Espacio Fronterizo)_

•_William (Steampunk/Espacio Fronterizo)_

•_Amala Rev (Shyr Apocalipsis/Espacio Fronterizo) _**X**

•_Soshera (Thanagar/Espacio Fronterizo)_

•_Zafira (Zamaron/Espacio Fronterizo) _

•_Larvorix (Sector 0017)_

•_Kolwog (Sector 674) _**X**

•_B´dg (Sector 1014)_

•_Nechase (Sector 1416)_

•_Soranik Siniestro (Sector 1417)_

•_Aga´po II (Sector 2813)_

•_Tomar-Tu (Sector 2813)_

•_Martin Jordan (Sector 2814) _**X**

•_Tiffany Jordan (Sector 2814) _**X**

•_Arisia R´rab (Sector 2815)_

-¿Adónde nos dirigimos ahora, cápitan? –dijo Amala a Martin con una sonrisa

-Mogo –le respondió igual de sonriente

-¿A buscar a quién? –preguntó Elondia curiosa

-A Pesh Walker –le respondió Martin con una sonrisa misteriosa.

_¿Qué pasará?_


End file.
